scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal (Dinosaur)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Dinosaur. Cast *Aladar - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Neera - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Plio - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Yar - Hondo Flanks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Suri - Apple Bloom (with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as an extra; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zini (Adult) - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kron - Soto (Ice Age) *Bruton - Zeke (Ice Age) *Emma - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Baylene - Bridget (The Wild) *Url - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aladar's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Velociraptors - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Carnotaurus - Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Parasaurolophus - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Butter-Lizard - Pascal (Tangled) *Pachyrhinosaurus - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Oviraptors - Cape Wild Dogs (Go Diego Go!) *Koolasuchus - Whale (Finding Nemo) *Talaruruses - Hippopotamuses (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) *Pteranodon - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lemurs - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Herd - Various Animals (The Lion King) *The Meteor - Itself *Baby Iguanodon - Koda (Brother Bear) Scenes #Animal (Dinosaur) part 1 - Opening/Scar Attacks #Animal (Dinosaur) part 2 - The Cub Travels #Animal (Dinosaur) part 3 - Kovu Borns/Meet Rarity and Hondo Flanks #Animal (Dinosaur) part 4 - Kovu Grows Up/Kovu and Shining Armor #Animal (Dinosaur) part 5 - The Party/Meteors Strikes #Animal (Dinosaur) part 6 - The Aftermath #Animal (Dinosaur) part 7 - A Dangerous Encounter/The Hyena Attack #Animal (Dinosaur) part 8 - Meet the Herd/New Friends? #Animal (Dinosaur) part 9 - Breaking the Ice/The Crossing #Animal (Dinosaur) part 10 - Reaching the Lake/Water! #Animal (Dinosaur) part 11 - Zeke Gets Trapped/One Down #Animal (Dinosaur) part 12 - Left Behind/Zeke's Death #Animal (Dinosaur) part 13 - Scar and Shere Khan Attack #Animal (Dinosaur) part 14 - A Dead End? #Animal (Dinosaur) part 15 - The Nesting Grounds #Animal (Dinosaur) part 16 - Blocked Passage/A New Leader #Animal (Dinosaur) part 17 - Standing Together/Kovu Vs. Soto #Animal (Dinosaur) part 18 - Shere Khan!/The Final Battle #Animal (Dinosaur) part 19 - Welcome Home #Animal (Dinosaur) part 20 - End Credits Movie used *Dinosaur Clip used *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *Ice Age *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *The Wild *The Lion King *The Jungle Book *The Lion Guard *Go Diego Go! *Finding Nemo *The Rescuers Down Under *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 Transcript *Animal (Dinosaur) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Aladar Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-3250.jpg|Adult Kiara as Neera char_20202.jpg|Rarity as Plio Hondo Flanks ID S4E23.png|Hondo Flanks as Yar Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom as Suri Sweetie Belle.png|Sweetie Belle as Extra (Suri) Scootaloo.png|and Scootaloo as Extra (Suri) Young Shining Armor.png|Young Shining Armor as Zini (Young) Shining_Armor_is_Cadance_S2E25.png|Shining Armor as Zini (Adult) Soto.png|Soto as Kron Zeke.png|Zeke as Bruton Shira.jpg|Shira as Emma Bridget (The Wild).jpg|Bridget as Baylene Spike in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Spike as Url Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Aladar's Mother Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Velociraptors Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar Shere Khan.png|and Shere Khan as Carnotaurus Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Dinosaur Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs